Aces
by CrazyCat2323
Summary: In a world, far away from here, lives four thriving kingdoms, Spades, Clubs, Diamonds, and Hearts. They live in an atmosphere of mostly harmony except for the Forbidden Kingdoms, where you go to live in the chaos. When the kingdoms are plagued with a horrible storm. What if the only cure is a prophecy read by the clueless King of Spades? Rated T for mentions of violence
1. Prologue

Hello!

Im CrazyCat2323, more commonly known on other fandoms as CrazyCat233.

This isn't my first fanfiction, I've been writing for years!

But this is one of the first few I've started posting publicly.

This is my first Cardverse fanfiction however, and my theory on it is a bit complex. XD

But I'm sure as you read, you'll catch on!

I hope you all enjoy this!~

 _"Once upon a time, in a place far away, lived four kingdoms in a place called Fantasia._

 _The Kingdom of Spades was the most powerful._

 _The Kingdom of Clubs was the most lucky._

 _The Kingdom of Diamonds was the most wealthy._

 _And The Kingdom of Hearts was the most lovely._

 _The four Kingdoms would get into regular squabbles now and again, but Fantasia remained relatively balanced._

 _The new rulers were marked with a special symbol when their royalty died._

 _This mark didn't discriminate against age, romance, or gender._

 _Sometimes the King wouldn't love his Queen._

 _There were also times when the two were in love._

 _Other times, the King or Queen could be married to their Jack, or villagers._

 _This mark also couldn't be removed._

 _It stayed on your body, magically bonded with you, yourself, until the King died._

 _When the King died, the Queen and Jack died._

 _The tattoo then appears on someone else, and the guards take the people with these tattoos and crown them._

 _The kingdom is now ruled by that group of people._

 _The title King or Queen wasn't always a husband and wife kind of relationship._

 _In kingdoms, such as Diamond Kingdom, The Queen, Lili Zwingli, and the King, Francis Bonnefroy, were merely good friends._

 _They weren't in love._

 _Same thing goes for the Clubs Kingdom, The Queen, Elizaveta, was good friends with the King, Ivan, but she was married to their Jack, Roderich,_

 _These customs seem strange to outsiders, but it just how Fantasia worked._

 _It's how they've done it for millenniums and millenniums on end._

 _However, not all good things happen in Fantasia._

 _There are Forbidden Kingdoms, scattered in islands around Fantasia._

 _Here, the rulers banish Jokers, troublemaking spirits who cause chaos._

 _These Jokers enjoyed playing tricks, deceiving and terrorizing the villagers of the Kingdoms._

 _Only the handful of people who are pure hearted and brave enough to go out there explore and conquer these lands._

 _These people are called mercenaries._

 _However you could earn other titles as well, depending on how good you were, some Kings will dub them something of a certain title._

 _You were then known as that very title for the rest of your life, unless another King were to change it._

 _However, one fateful day, this peace would be broken._

 _For one day, someone will curse this land._

 _Only with the help of four new heroes, would Fantasia be saved._

 _These people would be known as heroes for the rest of their lives."_

 _He closed the book._

 _"Pfft, Fairy Tales and legends make no sense. We elect our leaders, I think, 'cause the world should be free! And Mattie thinks I'm crazy." The young blond laughed, before looking into the mirror._

 _Slowly, he pulled down the collar of his shirt enough to reveal the edges of a tattoo the shape of a Spade over his heart with a little K in the middle._

 _It had appeared this morning and he had no clue what it was._

 _He probably wouldn't understand for years to come._

How was is...?

This is the prologue. A little teaser.

It sorta explains some of my theory on Cardverse, but there's loads more!

Thank you all for all the support on Animo!~

I'll be posting the link on there too under my account name, CrazyCat233.

Ill also post the first OFFICIAL chapter since this is more of a teaser!~


	2. Chapter One

I'm here with chapter one!

I try to update it least once every month for y'all, so I apologize in advance for any times I miss it!

For reference of my confusing Human names:

Seychelles = Michelle

Monaco = Lucille

WARNING:

Some of my ships will present in this story!

Including USUK, GerIta, AusHung, Spamano, and PruCan!

I am sorry if you are against all/any of these ships.

Now I present you with Chapter one!~

 **Chapter One: An Ominous Warning**

 **Queen of Spades' POV**

I sat down comfortably on a bench in my garden with my afternoon tea in my hand. It was a lovely spring afternoon, the blue roses were blooming, blue petals danced around with the slight breeze as I opened my book. Perfect weather to be outside, nothing could ruin my mood.

Quite funny I say that just before thunder crackles in the distance. I shoot up from my chair at the sound, wondering how that was possible.

Suddenly, a massive, dark shadow started swirling in the sky from behind me and I almost dropped my tea.

Curse you, Arthur, you spoke to soon.

Black clouds swirled around the once baby blue sky it had taken over and provided a chilling feeling. Why was this change happening so suddenly? It made no sense!

Alfred.

I have to make sure my husband saw this, maybe he knew why.

I made a mad dash for the doors into our castle, setting my tea cup and saucer down on a table as I neared the Study.

"Alfred!" I called, hoping he was sitting at his desk as usual. By now, the clouds had covered the whole blue sky, leaving me to view the darkness out the window.

"Oh, hey Artie! What's up?" He asked, looking up from the papers on his desk.

"Did you see the sky?" I ask hastily.

He shakes his head, "No," he replies, standing to walk towards the window, "Why is there a pro-AHH!" He regained himself and leaned on the window sill. "What is that?" He asked.

"I don't know," I admitted, "But it doesn't look safe... should we contact the other Kingdoms? Maybe they know what it is."

As if on cue, Yao burst through the door suddenly,

"We have a message from the other Kingdoms, all three asking about the mysterious black clouds in the sky." He announced urgently.

Alfred frowned darkly, "So we aren't the only ones questioning this..."

An abnormally bright, blue light illuminated the room, followed by a thunder clap that could be heard in outer space.

"One thing for sure, this isn't our normal storm." I mutter, restraining myself from shrieking in surprise.

"Yeah... we should go out and help the citizens find shelter." Alfred ordered.

"Yes, I was just about to say that." I agreed.

"What?" Yao asked, "That storm is crazy!"

"We'll be fine, Yao." Assured The King as he put on his jacket.

The Jack followed us for a little, shouting protests and comments, but eventually gave up, realizing how stubborn our king could be.

We headed out into the city, looking for people who needed our aid. We had just helped a young couple with their family seek shelter but, something was off...

Something caught my attention...

It was almost as if there was someone calling out to me.

Blindly, I wandered towards the direction that I felt the presence.

The presence felt bigger, and stronger as I approached it.

I was pretty sure I should've ran, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

The feeling abruptly stopped, leaving me clueless, and aware of my surroundings.

I was towards the bad end of town.

Where everyone in poverty lived.

I frowned, I don't like visiting this end of town alone.

Some people are desperate and will beg for money or food or clothes.

Really, it's just overwhelming.

It especially doesn't help that they know that I'm Queen and that I have more riches than themselves.

Some soft sobbing sounded nearby, making my eyes narrow.

Crying was a classic begging trick for some people in this town.

I wrinkled my nose in disgust as I took a step to move on when I felt something brush my foot.

Glancing down, I realize that I had almost stepped on a crying little girl.

She looked so weak and fragile, with tattered clothing and hair that covered her face as she buried it in her knees.

My gaze softened as I bent down to her.

"Are you scared of thunder?" I ask, reaching out to grab her shoulder.

No, Arthur, do not fall for it.

She shuddered at my touch and turned to look me in the eyes, I finally saw her face. She looked to be about five. She had brown doe eyes, sun-kissed skin and two dark brown pigtails tied up with red ribbons and a light blue dress. Our eyes met, and a navy blue ray of light reflected across her eyes as I stared at them. I didn't know what that meant, but I was tempted to pull her into a hug anyways.

"Don't cry, we have a place for you to seek refuge. We can find your parents and-"

She gripped the back of my jacket tightly.

"I-I don't have a f-family..." she muttered, just before more booming thunder sounded. She whimpered and squeezed me even tighter.

You can't just leave her Arthur. I thought as I bit my lip, and you've always wanted children. With a soft smile, I stood up and lifted her into my arms, "You can come along with me, if you want." I suggest.

She nods and rests her head against my chest.

I should be worried about the mud and dirt covering my clothes, but something told me I was doing the right thing.

I arrived at the castle and was immediately yanked into a bear hug.

"Where were you? I was worried! The guards said that they didn't see you return when I did and I couldn't find you!" My King rambled. "I'm fine, Alfred, I just needed to help this little girl." I reply, pulling away from his arms. It was then he noticed her resting her small head on my chest, letting out soft snores.

"Oh... who's she?" He asked, bending down to examine her.

I sigh, "I don't know. She doesn't have parents and she never told me... so I just took her in. I can't just leave her out there." Another ear-splitting crackle of thunder sounded.

The small girl squirmed a little before opening her eyes. She stared at Alfred in alarm before both of their eyes flashed navy blue. This makes me frown, I still need to research that later.

"Hiya there!" Said Alfred, "I'm Alfred F. Jones, King of The Kingdom of Spades. The man holding you right now is no other than Arthur Jones, Queen of The Kingdom of Spades. What's your name?" He asked.

She furrowed her eyebrows, "I don't know..." she whispered. Alfred gave her a warm smile, "That's okay! We can just give you a name ourselves!"

Naming a child?

Well I had a few names in mind.

Elizabeth, perhaps...

Or maybe Mary...

Jane sounds elegant...

Angelique was a name the King of Diamonds suggested, but it sounded too French for my liking...

"Michelle." I murmur timidly.

Alfred stared at me.

"What?"

"Let's name her Michelle." I say a little louder, "I've been quite fond of that name for a while now."

His gaze never faltered, but he smiled his megawatt smile.

"Michelle Jones!" He exclaimed.

"Jones?" I asked immediately.

"Yeah! She can be our daughter. You say she has no parents? What if she was Princess Michelle Jones of The Kingdom or Spades?" Alfred declared proudly.

I felt my face grow hot.

"Ye-eah... our daughter..." I whisper, glancing down at the child in my arms.

Michelle was fully awake and aware now, taking in her surroundings carefully.

I wondered if the storm would clear up soon.

 **Queen of Diamonds' POV**

I cautiously peered from behind the window. The storm was powerful, we had just evacuated as many citizens as we could. However, something told me that something was still out there. It was calling my name, telling me to find it.

I decided to be on my way, heading towards the village with a black cloak and a bag full of supplies.

I should turn back.

A feeling in my chest told me to keep walking.

Big Brüder would be worried.

The feeling told me I had to obey.

I went with it, mindlessly following the path the strange feeling in my chest had set out for me, when I noticed something in the patch of flowers by my feet. I shift my eyesight downwards and to my surprise, a little girl in a pink coat with a long, dirty blond braid was curled up, trying to keep warm. I quickly pull a towel out of the bag without thinking and hand it to her.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

She merely nods, graciously accepting the towel.

She looked up, her bright blue eyes flashing yellow for a second as she studied my face.

We don't have many peasants in our Kingdom, almost everyone was wealthy.

Not to mention, she's dress in pink, so she could be from the Hearts Kingdom.

I should leave her here.

I should just walk away, and think of her as an outcast.

I can't though.

Something about the way her eyes glowed told me that I needed to help her.

She reminded me of myself.

"Come on, you can stay with me in the castle until this storm is gone." I suggest, trying to figure out where those words had come from.

I don't remember thinking of them

And I certainly don't remember them coming out of my mouth.

She nods again anyways, following me on my way.

Once we arrive at the castle, Francis immediately noticed the little girl, and stares at her strangely. "Where did you find her?" He asked curiously.

"She was out in the storm alone, I couldn't let her stay there." I answered meekly.

"Well what should we do with her?" Francis pondered out loud, leaning over a pot full of yellow roses.

"I think we should shelter her," Our Jack called from the hall, "She deserves a home until we find her parents."

The Jack had a soft spot for this, Bausch did a similar thing to me, the Queen of Diamonds when I was a young girl facing poverty. In fact, that's how the king met me. I am Bausch's sister. Though I prefer calling him Big Brüder rather than Bausch.

"I think thats a great idea, she could be princess of our kingdom... Princess... uh... Lucille Bonnefroy. I love it." Francis proclaimed, lifting a silky soft rose to smell it.

I ignored that he named her without me, but I smiled at the name.

It sounded lovely.

"Then you can be Lucille, and you are the Princess of the Diamond Kingdom." I say softly, beaming at her, "And we can be sisters."

She smiles back and whispers, "That sounds like it would be great."

I catch a small smile from Brüder in the corner of my eye and I put on a smile of my own.

 **Jack of Hearts' POV**

I squeaked at the red lightning outside the castle.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! The storm's getting scarier and scarier!" I cried out to everyone in the palace.

"Feliciano... it's just lightning. It can't hurt you when you're in the castle." Ludwig replied, sitting down in his throne.

"But it's loud and it's scary and bright and I don't want to deal with it!"

Thunder sounded again.

"WAAAAHH! HELP ME LUDWIG!" I jumped into his lap.

"Get off of me, Feliciano!" He ordered, abruptly standing up and making me fall on my butt below him.

"Ow!" I yelp.

He sighs.

"Just... try to find Kiku? He disappeared on me. I need his help to solve this..." thunder sounded with a bright red flash of light and I squeaked, "Storm... of some sort." He finished.

I nod.

"Okay!" I hurry off, shouting every time the thunder sounded.

I find him just outside the palace with a shouting toddler that looked just like me, except his hair was darker and he had green eyes. He even had an identical curl!

"LET GO OF ME YOU JERK!" He shouted, struggling away from Kiku.

"You'll die out there! I'm trying to help you." Kiku answered calmly.

"Ve~ Who is he?"

"This is a boy I found in the storm. I call him Lovino, I believe it's an Italian name. From his accent, he sounded like he was Italian."

"Oh! Does he have a last name?" I ask.

"No, you can give him one, no one would believe he was the King and my child, or one of our brothers." He proposes.

"Ah, how about Vargas! He can be my brother!"

The Queen smiled at me, "Very well then. You can be Lovino Vargas, Prince of The Hearts Kingdom."

"I DON'T CARE JERK! LET GO OF ME!" He squirmed free and bolted down the hall.

"Um... Feliciano? Can you arrange for someone to be his caretaker? I don't think Ludwig or I can handle him, and I don't think you're up for the task. Call someone interesting, full of stories and great with kids. Also someone who can cook and have fun, and strong to protect him. I'm sure you'll be up to the task, Feliciano." Kiku asked politely before leaving.

"Oh! I know who to ask!" I yelled after him, running up to the telephone to call him.

I knew he would love to help us out.

Plus, he helped out a lot with me!

 **Queen of Clubs' POV**

I glared at the little girl in Ivan's lap. She kept ignoring me! I was going to be a great big sister to the little girl and she always wanted Ivan. She would always cry out for him whenever I was around. She didn't even let me help her dress! She did it alone, or bothered Ivan in a vain attempt to get him to do it.

It just wasn't fair!

I found her and saved her from the strange storm with green lightning!

Children were so weird!

"Natalia... why don't you leave your big brother alone? I'm sure he's busy with royal duties, I can teach you some basic attack strategies!" I ask politely.

"No! I want hi to say here with big brother.~" she replied stubbornly.

I sigh.

First you show up in some weird storm and now you just think Ivan is the best thing in the world. I huff, what's so special about you anyway?

Then it strikes me that Natalia could mean something special.

We have no records of her in our kingdom.

She showed up during this storm...

Not to mention the bright green glow in her eyes when we first made eye contact.

"Roderich! Come here! We need to discuss something!" I holler, heading down the hall.

Maybe the other kingdoms could explain.

Yes? No?

Im open for advice!~

What do you guys think?

The next chapter will give a sneak peak into how our rulers raise the poor children.

(More like how the poor rulers have to raise these naughty children)

I has some humor, mostly on the Spades... Maybe a little bit on Clubs... Then there's the absolute adorableness (in my opinion) on the Hearts! Diamonds explains a little more on how my theories work, since Monaco is a calm child. XD


	3. Chapter Two

Okay I'm here!

Maybe earlier than most of you expected too!

And I have chapter two!

I'm also posting this on the Amino (I swear, I'm tempted to write Animo...) as well so you can find me there too!

I TRIED to add humor, I naturally enjoy it!

And I am VERY sorry if I portray Hungary, Belarus, or Seychelles in a way you dislike.

I made them fit a few of the theories my friends and I have on them.

I'll explain them further if you ask though!

 **Chapter Two: A Golden Sceptre**

 _"The scepters have been discovered, sir."_

 _"WHAT?! How?!"_

 _"I don't know, I think it has to do with that strange man and his fleet who looted us the other day."_

 _"Oh, him. Leave him be for now. But be wary, we will take the kingdoms down in time. Believe me."_

 **Jack of Heart's POV**

I skipped down the hallway to the room Lovino was staying in. I started calling him my brother. He doesn't care much, he just curses at me.

"Fratello!~ Are you there?"

"What do you want?" He replied, opening the door slightly.

"I came to introduce you to your new caretaker since Kiku, Ludwig and I are too busy!"

"Who is it?" He groaned, opening the door fully so that I could see his tiny chibi self.

"Ve~ His name is Antonio!"

He sighed, "Fine, go ahead and let him i-"

He was cut off by a death hug.

"Hola Lovi!~ I'm Antonio! I'll be your caretaker for now, sí? Oh wow, you're cuter than I imagined!" The brown haired man exclaimed with glee. The hug was a little too tight for the tiny one's liking

How many of these would he receive?

"I hate you, fratello." Lovino grumbled, using his tiny hands in a vain attempt to push the cheery Spaniard away.

"Oh yay! You called me Fratello! Well, Ciao, I have to help Ludwig and Kiku with decoding this storm. I'll let you two have fun together." I shut the door and headed on my way to the throne room, suppressing a squeak every time thunder sounded.

Antonio loves children, he's sure to take good care of Lovino.

 **Antonio's POV**

I tossed my satchel onto the bed and set Lovino down and crouched down to his level.

"As your new caretaker, we will become good amigos! So how about I give you something I found while exploring?" I ask.

Lovino's eyes narrow as studied me.

"Exploring?" He finally asked.

I chuckle a little, "I'm a mercenary, Lovi. I travel the world and conquer land! They call me Conquistador Antonio! Kingdoms hire me to claim land or find something for them. So I have brought you something from my most recent trip." I say, digging through my leather satchel.

I pull out a golden rod with a ruby gracing either end, golden swirls wrapped around the bottom of the very top Ruby, giving it a grand shine. Lovino's beautiful green eyes lit up a strange shade of red before he reached out for it.

I had three more.

One with Emeralds, one with Sapphires, and one with Yellow Diamonds.

"Where did you get this?" He muttered, taking the rod and turning it in his hands.

"A forbidden kingdom." I reply with a wink.

"Where's that?" He asked, tossing the rod in the air.

"Way up North from here, past all the kingdoms, just miles and miles of ocean away. And you know what?" I paused, waiting until he looked at me, "Its really dangerous. But very beautiful too."

"Really? How so?" He asked again.

"Well for one," I took a seat nearby, and lifted Lovino into my lap, maybe I should let him fantasize about the good things so an innocent child like him doesn't have to hear the horrors of it all.

"Fairies. Lots and lots of fairies. They're everywhere, amigo, always dancing around and singing their beautiful songs."

"Whoa. Fairies?" His eyes lit up in an adorable way, so I continued.

"Oh, sí, Unicorns and Dragons too!" I answer.

"What's a dragon?" He asked curiously.

"They're huge, lizard beasts with broad bat-like wings and very tough scales and claws! They breath fire and roar a fierce, terrifying roar. Petrifying millions in fear with a simple battle cry!" I explain, using my hands in exaggerated movements.

"Did you fight one?" He asked, staring into the top Ruby of the rod intensely.

"I did, Lovi. I even have a scar on my right shoulder to prove it. But not alone, no, I'm not that stupid. My crew was with me." I motion towards my shoulder before I suppressed a laugh at his cute, amazed face. We sat in silence for a few minutes, both staring absently at the lovely rod in his hand.

"Hey Antonio?"

I hummed in response.

"Will you take me there?" He asked sweetly.

Take him to a place of danger..?

And insecurity...?

Wasn't I supposed to protect him?

I stared in shock, I wanted to tell him that I couldn't, that he was too fragile for such a cruel place like a ship in a terrible storm.

I had to protect him, it was one of my jobs as his caretaker. He simply shouldn't be on that ship where he could break.

Every good captain of a ship knows that it's hard not to be broken after witnessing your men fall over board and drown, or starve to death due to lack of supplies, or fall fatally ill, or sometimes even committing suicide after they decide that none of the others was a good enough way to die.

Lovino should never witness it.

I described it as a fantasy, but the trip there is anything but a fantasy.

However, his eyes were filled with determination.

He looked so much like me when I first took interest in exploring.

"Of course I will, Lovi."

"Promise?"

"Promise." I gave him a grin and lifted him off my lap before I stood up myself.

"Come on, it's noon, let's get some lun-"

I froze as I watched a white bird flash by the window.

"Ah, Niña! You're back," I open the window and let the bird in, "bienvenidos!"

I let her land on my forearm before I take the take out the letter strapped to her back.

"What's that?" Lovino asked curiously.

"Niña is my messaging bird, she carries messages back and forth between the kingdoms. The best bird in the whole land, because these storms don't affect her flight since she's blessed by the spirits. They gave her to me to assure a messaging system that won't fail me. All mercenaries, and kingdoms have one." I explain, unfolding the neat creases of it.

I cleared my throat and read it aloud, assuming that Lovino might want to hear.

" _Dear Conquistador Antonio,_

 _Thank you for reporting you findings. Payment is assured next time we see you. However, I understand that you'll be in the Hearts' Kingdom for quite a while, so why not ask you to pass on a message?_

 _Please tell Ludwig, Kiku, and Feliciano that we are holding a gathering for all rulers of the four kingdoms is being held in the dinning hall of our castle this weekend._

 _Tell them to bring every type of royalty, even Princes, or Princesses or anybody in that field. Though, there is no need for council members. All the other kingdoms have been informed of this, so please tell them quickly. This is an urgent matter to be discussed that could involve the fate of Fantasia._

 _You may accompany them too, then we can give you your payment when you arrive._

 _Thank you for your assistance._

 _~Sincerely, Elizaveta."_

I furrowed my eyebrows. That was a strange request... besides, the Clubs' Rulers were a bit... intimidating - Especially the king. I'm not so sure Lovino would be very safe there, especially since he's young and curious about the world.

He'd probably fall for any deceiving tricks they manage to pull.

I ponder over this, if I can go, I can make sure Lovino is safe from their harm.

After all, I am his caretaker.

Then common sense slapped me in the face.

As a mercenary, I spend most of my life with a crew doing jobs like conquering land and helping out with wars.

How come I'm cooped up in the Hearts' Kingdom babysitting a child?

I giggle inwardly at myself.

I'm one strange mercenary.

"Okay Lovino, let's go tell the others about this." I say, pulling my satchel over my head again.

"Well DUH, jerk." Lovino says, holding the rod closer to his body.

I smile, I'm glad he likes it. I went through a lot of trouble to get one, it was especially hard once I got the other three.

Escaping with it was the most exhilarating, but that was a story for another time.

I lead Lovino off into the throne room, with my right hand clutching his tiny hand and my left holding the letter.

 **Natalia's POV**

I walk down the hallway towards Big Brother's room, when a black blob rushed past my face.

I turn to face the direction of it, and find a bird as black as night with a letter tied to it's body.

Curious what it was, I chased after it, hoping to catch it with my own hands.

It was beautiful and graceful as it glides through the air with ease, heading straight for the window at the end of the hall.

"No! You're mine!" I declare, climbing on top of a table to jump after it. Servants made a vain attempt in shouting at me to get off, but I ignored them.

I reach my hands out mid-air, successfully catching it's leg in my hands as I fell back down to the ground.

The bird struggles, flipping its wings and letting out a cry of distress.

"No, you stay with me! You can be my bird now!" I repeat once more, standing with it in my arms.

"Are you a boy or a girl?" I wonder aloud, "Actually, I think I should name you Ivan after my Big Brother." I grin at it triumphantly and turn to go back to my room.

A hand reached out and grabbed the back of my dress' collar.

"Natalia... what is in your arms?" Elizaveta asked.

"Nothing~ Its for Big Brother~" I reply.

She quickly steals a glance at Ivan as she reaches out for my arm.

"Natalia!" She exclaims, "Release that bird! He needs to go to the Spades' Kingdom!"

She struggles to pull Ivan from my grip.

"No! He's mine, Sister!" I shrieked.

"IVAN. HELP ME WITH YOUR SISTER." She shouted.

Ivan suddenly appeared behind me, but I didn't question how, and I turn to face him.

"Look Big Brother!~ It's Ivan the Bird!~" I announce.

He looks at the bird in my arm carefully and takes him with ease from my arms.

"No, this is Vodka. He needs to fly to the Kindom of Spades." He explains.

"Okay!~" I say, "Well by Vodka!~" I wave as he flies out the window.

Elizaveta sighs, probably trying to figure out why I only listen to Big Brother. "Come on Natalia, you have to get fitted into your green dress for the meeting tomorrow night." She tells me.

"Will you help me Big Brother?~" I ask hopefully.

"I have to get fitted too. Ask someone else." He replies, going back to his room.

I frown, "I'll get dressed by myself." I say, turning to my own bedroom.

Elizaveta calls after Big Brother, "His name isn't Vodka, it's Shadow."

"But I like Vodka better, Da?" He replied before shutting the door.

 **King of Diamonds' POV**

I sat up in my desk a little.

A request for a meeting was a little strange.

Especially of the Clubs' Kingdom.

"Lili, Bausch? Could you two come here?" I called out, this was important, I should discuss it with them.

The two blonds enter the room, staring at me curiously.

"The Clubs' Kingdom has requested a meeting of all the leaders at their castle." I explain.

We all exchange glances, all seeming to agree that this was a strange request.

"Well... if it's important enough for Elizaveta to write a neat, handwritten note to every kingdom, it's probably very important." Bausch proposed.

Lili seems to agree with her brother, answering him with a short nod.

"I think we should ask our council about it." She added, "they're here to advise us. We might ask well."

I mutter an agreement and stand up.

"Bausch, call Council representatives ten through two. Let's discuss this with all of our members." I order.

"Yes sir," he replies, trotting off to the long hallway.

Once the representatives and the rulers decide, we can all figure this out.

It shouldn't be too hard, we were all reasonable people.

All kingdoms had representatives.

There was only nine for each kingdom.

These members weren't linked to the King the way the Jack and Queen were, they died and felt pain by their own causes.

However, whenever one died, they'd be replaced by someone else.

The cycle continued.

It only was two through ten, there was no one.

It was unheard of.

Crazy.

Mad.

Insane!

It's been that way for as long as anyone could remember, so who were the people to question the system that's worked for millenniums upon millenniums?

We waited for the other representatives to arrive at the palace.

I'm not planning on deciding what to do yet without a second opinion.

Sure, rulers can be wise, and I could decide on my own, but even the wisest people need some assistance.

 **King of Spades' POV**

Setting the paperwork aside, I grin proudly.

I finished all of my work early today!

I even responded to a letter from the Clubs' Kingdom, asking for us to meet ay there palace tomorrow. Meaning I'd have to fill Arthur and Michelle in with the plan!

CRASH!

The sudden noise had startled me.

It came from the kitchen, where Arthur and Michelle were.

I scoot out my chair and stand up, heading towards the kitchen at a casual pace.

I wasn't really worried about the two, Arthur had always been fairly strong, he probably had complete control over the situation.

I just needed to make sure they're okay with going to the meeting.

Well, I was sure of that before I heard giggling and cursing coming from the kitchen in perfect harmony.

I peered around the corner of the wall to get a good look at the two.

The set up was interesting, both were covered in white powdery flour, egg yolk, and cake batter.

Let's just say that the interior looked worse than the storm battered exterior of the palace.

Michelle was giggling like the little girl she is, looking kind of adorable with her toothy smile and food-covered body.

Arthur... however... looked ten times worse than the room.

"Hey..." I began, "So... what's going on in here?"

Two black pigtails bounced in the air as our daughter skipped up to me. I knelt down to be at eye level with her.

"Iggy was teaching me how to bake a cake and I tried putting in the batter-mixing-thing and it got everywhere!" She explained with a little hop.

I nod at her and look up at my Queen.

"How'd it go?" I asked.

That looked like Artie's breaking point.

"'How'd it go'?" He echoed, "'HOW'D IT GO'?!"

I swallow hard, ready to stop any obscenities he knew from pouring out as I stood up again.

"Oh I don't know Alfred. I just roll in cake batter and various baking ingredients as a hobby." He took a deep breath, "HOW DO YOU THINK IT WENT?!"

I open my mouth to say something, but he cut me off once again.

"I swear, I will strangle this child!" He announced irritably.

She smiled angelically at me as he spoke.

I chuckled at the two.

They needed bonding.

Really badly.

Hmmmm... I have to see how this turns out.

"You two seriously need some bonding! By the way, we have a meeting tomorrow so hope you're okay with that! I'm gonna go back to my room! Peace out guys!"

I called to them, then I turned the corner and waited until it was believable that I went all the way down, and pressed my body against the wall to secretly watch them.

It wouldn't be as funny if they knew I was watching the whole thing.

"Look how filthy this room is..." My husband said, "It's absolutely atrocious! And you've soiled your new dress. Michelle, as a young lady, you should always present yourself."

"Whatever." The little girl retorted.

"You're helping me clean this whole room." Arthur stated.

"Fine." Replied Michelle.

The blond queen picked up a washcloth and started wiping the countertops from the cake batter, while our daughter swiped up a mop and started moping the floors.

The two wordlessly cleaned up and left the room.

Which was disappointing for me, I thought they'd have some sort of cute bonding.

That's when I decided to get Michelle to ask for some bonding.

Indirectly, of course.

It'd be way cuter!

It might be a challenge though, but it was worth a shot to see them finally get along.

I head down the hall quickly and knock on her bedroom door,

"Michelle? Can I come in?"

"Sure!"

I turn the knob and enter her colorful room.

Though she likes blue a lot, she also likes colorful things.

So she asked for her room to be full of color.

It was a difficult task to do within a day, but they managed somehow.

"I think your mother is upset about what happened, you should make it up to her." I suggest.

She shakes her head stubbornly.

Hmmm... how to appeal to little girls?

"What about you ask him for a new dress? He loves sewing." I ask.

She looks at me strangely and sighs, "I get it. I'll go apologize to him."

She exits the room, and I follow her secretly to watch the scene play out.

Arthur was sitting by the window, ignoring the storm as if it was normal as he sipped tea and read a book.

I bet you fifty grand that it was a romance novel.

"Iggy?" The little girl asked as she entered the room. "Can you help me with something?"

I watched my queen set down his book calmly and look her in the eyes,

"Yes, what is it?" He asked.

"Will you sew me a new dress? The last one you made was 'soiled' during baking..."

Artie's eyes widened, "Really?" He asked.

"Yeah... I don't really like the other dresses the kingdom has provided, they're so frilly and uncomfortable. Yours was comfy and pretty though..." Michelle explained.

"Um, of course. Let's go get some fabric for you, I'll let you pick it out." The blond said, leading her towards some huge rolls of fabric he kept in our room.

A smile spread across my face.

They were cute together.

Mother-Daughter bonding!

I'd better not tell Iggy about that.

Well Iggy is the more maternal out of us...

Hm... Iggy?

Wasn't that the nickname Michelle gave him?

Where did it come from?

And why does it stick?

Whatever it is, I'm keeping it.

Maybe humorous?

Heh... I'm a strange little person...

Whelp!

How'd you like it?

Again, I portrayed Hungary, Belarus, and Seychelles off of my theories on them.

I'd love to explain to you all as well!


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three: Fantasia's Alliance**

 **Queen of Clubs' POV**

A day later, the castle's dining hall was successfully decorated. I grin proudly at my work.

I thought it looked great!

However, the random flashes of green lightening made it look like some cheesy haunted house.

The walls were draped with gorgeous tapestries sprinkled with clubs and several shades of green. The large table in the center had been covered in a green tablecloth, platters of food had been laid out, along with the kingdom's best china and silverware. Sixteen chairs were pulled up to the table, enough for each King, Queen, Jack, and their tenth representative.

Natalia refused to sit in her own chair, so she's sitting in Ivan's lap.

He didn't seem to mind much... he just smiled childishly and let her play with the hem of her new dress.

It least she was quiet...

The other Kingdom's rulers would be here soon. The distance between each kingdom was only a day away, this was both useful for meetings and a burden for war.

The alarming creak of the giant wood doors the dining hall opened to made me jump.

"The first ones are here!" I yelped, quickly straightening my dress.

Roderich appeared at the dining hall doors.

"No, it's just me," he said with an amused smile, "I came to inform you about the storm."

I began to frown.

"It's picking up, quite a lot actually," he stated, adjusting his glasses, "I think someone should watch out for the other rulers to open the doors for them right away. They shouldn't be soaked to the bone in such a dangerous storm." He looked between my King and me expectantly.

Ivan showed no interest and continued to smile at Natalia, who was reaching for the flowers on the table.

Roderich's gaze slowly shifted towards me.

He wants me to run out in that storm?

My eyes met his and I gave him a ice cold stare that could turn him to stone.

He started towards me with a hopeful look.

"Elizaveta-" he began, but I cut him off.

"No, Roderich," I stated icily, "I am a lady."

My eyes hardened.

"I do not go outside in the pouring rain to ruin my favorite dress. You have plenty of fine suits in the closet. If you must change, you may. I however, am not."

He gaped at me a little.

"You heard me, honey." I reply simply with a smile.

Straightening himself up a little, and knowing that he couldn't win an argument with me, he nodded politely.

Before he left the room, Ivan called out to him.

"Send Raivis Galante out, he wouldn't mind at all."

I let out a breath, "Raivis? Are you sure? He's a little fearful of almost everything."

Ivan shrugged innocently, "He gets everything done quickly."

I shoot a look at Roderich, who bore the expression as me, he just told us that he would bring Raivis.

Ivan's connection with the poor child was very strange, but we never questioned it.

A thick, disturbing silence fell upon the room aside from the pounding rain, howling winds, and crackling thunder.

Clearing my throat, I nodded politely to Ivan, "Well. I'm going to go see what I can do to help around the kitchen."

I awkwardly started towards the kitchen.

 **Lucille's POV**

I watched as the carriage slowed to a stop in front of a castle shroud in green. Narrowing my eyes, I study the door that was slowly being pushed open.

There was a prod on my back.

"Luci," my new sister said, "come, pull your cloak over your head."

I obeyed her.

"When the carriage door opens, we run into the castle. Okay?"

I nod at her and adjust my glasses.

When the small boy in green who opened the door waved, Bausch opened the door quickly and we all rushed out.

Despite my boots reaching knee-high, I felt the water slosh beneath my feet and the mud splatter across my boots.

I reached inside the castle and pulled off the cloak, eagerly looking around the new scenery.

"Welcome to the C-Clubs' Kingdom castle..." the same shivering boy said quietly, "the dining hall is on your left, the very last door. That's where the meeting will be held."

Lili bowed respectively, "Thank you."

The boy was taken aback, "Oh no, I'm not a ruler, I'm simply the Clubs' Representative Number Eight-"

"Yes, but it's only polite to bow at any type of high position; especially if you're their guest, isn't that right, Lucille?"

I nodded respectfully, I had read the whole "Royal Etiquette" book, cover to cover, since I was still new to this whole thing.

With that, she started towards the dining hall.

Francis winked at him and offered him a golden rose.

Bausch mutely followed after the two.

I, however, stared at the boy with great confusion.

Why was he shaking?

Was he cold?

His blond hair was drenched and his lavender eyes reflected fear and great discomfort with a hint of confusion.

"Lucille," Bausch called with a little tone of impatience.

With one last glance at him, I hurried after our Jack.

The hall was gorgeously decorated. There was another kingdom already there. They were all dressed in pink and red. There was a little boy from there shouting at a grown, brown haired man about how he wished to wear something other than pink.

"But Lovi!~ It looks so cute!~" the older man cooed.

"But pink is girly and I'm a boy."

"That doesn't mean it isn't cute!"

"STUPID TOMATO BAST-"

"Hey!" I interrupted, "What exactly is going on here?"

The grown man then bent down beside me.

"Hola little Niña! What's your name?" He asked sweetly.

"Lucille. Lucille Bonnefroy. I'm from the Diamonds' Kingdom and I am the new princess. However I prefer to be called Luci by my big brothers and my big sister. I was wondering why you two were arguing and how he learned such a vulgar word, it's inappropriate for someone like a young Prince to know such a term, even if I managed to cut him off. It says so in the books in our library." I adjusted my glasses and glanced silently between the two.

The grown man smiled, "You're very intelligent, Niña! Already know how to read? Muy impressive!"

"Thank you sir." I reply politely.

I shot a look at the younger of the two and moved on to find a seat at the table.

However, before I could sit down, a lady in a flowing green dress lifted me up and set me back on the ground.

"Let's wait until the Spades arrive." She stated matter of factly.

Sure enough, fifteen minutes later, a group of three men and a girl about my age all clothed in shades of blue appeared in the doorway, removing cloaks to set them down beside ours.

 **King of Spades' POV**

"Hey, I'm sorry 'bout the late time with the storm and all..." I started.

Elizaveta nodded, "The Spades' Kingdom is the farthest from here anyways, so I don't mind."

I grinned gratefully and pulled out seats for Mattie, Iggy, Michelle and me.

The other rulers followed suit, but a few where left without seats.

"Um..." uttered Roderich intelligently, "Right. How about the kids go play in Natalia's room with her along with Irunya?" he suggested.

I turn towards Artie for approval.

"Very well then," he agreed, "Michelle could use more people to play with anyways."

I noticed him tuck his hands into his lap, which bore lovely amounts of colorful nail polish on each finger.

Michelle grinned cheekily and waved at me, "Well by for now Daddy," then turning toward Iggy, she added, "and Mommy."

Arthur's eyes widened as he took in what she had said. Though, as if the world didn't want him to, Michelle's was taken off with a tall woman with a silvery bob before he could scold her.

"I told her I was her father." I caught him grumbling.

"Let's get straight to the point." Elizaveta stated hastily as she stood up.

"That storm worries me. It's picking up and the green lightening-"

"It's red in the hearts," Japan input pleasantly.

"Yellow for the Diamonds," Govert said.

"Blue in the Spades." I add.

The Hungarian cleared her throat,

"Yes. Point is, all of Fantasia is in danger. Therefore, I have called this meeting to form an alliance."

I noticed the expressions of surprise slowly spread throughout the table, but she remained with a strong, confident look.

"You all heard me," she said.

Feliciano raised his hand,

"But Miss. Elizaveta! That hasn't been for-"

"-Over four hundred years." A small voice finished.

We all pivot our heads towards the door from which it came from.

There stood a young blond girl with a long braid hanging over her shoulder. She had her hands behind her yellow dress and black glasses her blue eyes peered through.

"Mon dieu, Lucille, what are you doing here? Play with the other girls and boy! It hasn't even been five minutes!"

Francis questioned, walking over to her.

She shrugged, "They wanted to play Hide'n'seek, but I personally don't understand the point of hiding just to be found and chased down. They're nice people, on the other hand."

So she left Michelle hiding somewhere unknown? I hope she's okay...

Elizaveta continued as if nothing ever happened.

"This alliance doesn't have to be permanent. Just until we can get all our people out of harm."

She seized a scroll and a quill from the table.

"Kings... If you agree with these terms, please sign it."

She passed it to me, and I scrawled in sloppy cursive, "Alfred F. Jones" on the bottom.

Ludwig, Ivan, and Francis followed suit, etching there names by mine.

Elizaveta smiled proudly, "Thank you. Now, how about we enjoy some of the food that has been prepared for us all?" she asked pleasantly.

She didn't have to ask again. I quickly started piling food onto my plate, getting a look of disapproval from Iggy, "You're a guest! Don't just start stocking up on food like this is some, 'All-You-Can-Eat Buffet'!"

I merely grinned and proceeded in taking large mouthfuls of turkey.

I feel like we're forgetting something, however...

 **Lovino's POV**

"Where is she? We've been here for HOURS." groaned a brown haired girl from Spades' that I learned was named Michelle.

"And it's cramped," added Natalia, squirming a little.

"Ow, Natalia that was my hand!"

"Oh."

"Where's my leg?"

"I think I'm sitting on it."

"Could you move your hand? You're poking my face."

"That's not my hand, it's my foot, I think."

"Ugh, I'm not very good with the dark. Maybe I could just - oof. No, I can't..."

"Oi, stop moving. This cabinet is already cramped enough!" I hissed.

"It's not my fault you followed me," Natalia huffed.

"I was here first!" Michelle insisted.

I rolled my eyes, though I knew they couldn't tell.

"It doesn't matter! What matters is how we're going to get out and yell at Lucille! Any ideas?"

There was silence.

"Didn't think so." I mumbled darkly.

Was I stuck in this dark cabinet for the rest of my life?

"Okay. So if I lean on one of the doors, we should be able to untangle ourselves and Natalia can lead us back to the dining hall." I suggest.

"Sounds good," Michelle replied, "On the count of three, we let Lovino reach the door! One... two... THREE!"

I slammed the side of my body against the cabinet and it willingly opened, causing me to almost fall out completely.

Freeing my hands, I groped for a grip on the marble on top of the sink and pulled myself out.

"C'mon," I spoke, "let's go give Lucille a piece of our minds!"

Normally, I really like girls.

These three though? They were quite unbearable.

Either too smart, too creepy, or too boisterous.

After helping Natalia and Michelle escape the horrible place we chose to hide in, we let Natalia take the lead and we started off through the dark castle.

Using the flashes of lightening to help illuminate the way, we passed a kitchen when I heard giggling from behind.

I shoot a glance back into the pitch blackness.

"S-stop tickling m-me!" Michelle choked out between laughs.

"What?" asks Natalia, "Neither of us are touching you.

When the lightening flashed again, I then noticed a dark shape looming behind her, arms grasping her shoulders.

I grabbed for her wrist and yanked her away from it.

"THAT'S NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN." I heard a shriek from the same lady that lead us to the playroom.

"TO THE DINING HALL KIDS," she ordered, "AND HURRY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT IS."

We all broke into a sprint, when I heard a sinister laugh.

Suppressing a shudder, I felt the warmth suddenly drain from the room as we ran. Frantically, I stared down the dark figure when the next bolt of lightening flashed, it was now trying to grab me at the waist.

My legs couldn't carry me any faster, though.

I prayed it wouldn't reach me.

Cold, strong hands grabbed me tightly and I let out a yelp of surprise.

Then the coldness pulled away with a hiss as my pocket started glowing red.

Wait... isn't that where I store my scepter? Is it magical?

I wiped it out and pointed it at the beast.

It cried out in pain and terror and fled.

Letting out a pant, I noticed that Michelle and Natalia had already continued back.

Not wanting to stay much longer, I hurried off to catch up with them.

By the time I reached the doorway, I witnessed a shuddering Natalia hugging her big brother, a Lucille repetitively apologizing, and a crying Michelle jump into her "mother"'s arms and almost knocking him off his feet.

I guess they were pretty shaken...

Antonio then noticed me at the doorway and dropped his axe as he ran over to me.

"Oh, Lovi! You're okay! I was worried you were killed or hurt! I didn't know what to do and I- w-why is your scepter glowing...?" He asked suddenly.

I shrug.

"It was glowing when that thing attacked us. When it touched me, it started to glow. brightly and it ran away." I explained.

Ludwig walked up from behind.

"Amazing... so that wand-thing is what it can't touch... Antonio, where did you find these?"

I noticed Antonio's grin,

"I stole them from a Forbidden Island while on a quest."

"D'you have anymore?" Roderich asked.

"Sí. Three more." I watched him reach into his familial leather satchel and pull out three more glittering rods.

"Beautiful..." Elizaveta observed, "Lovino said it protected him... what if it'll protect the other children too?"

Antonio nodded, and Fratello handed out the others, "Come here little bambino! Take a scepter each!~"

They all stared intensely at the bejeweled rod for a moment and their eyes flashed the same color their scepters' had.

" _Ve~_ I hate to bother but," Fratello began, "its late and the children are shaken. Could we stay the night?"

Ivan smiled innocently, "Of course. Toris can show you where you're sleeping."

A young man with chin-length, light brown hair appeared.

He wordlessly set them to their rooms and wished them each a good night, and left us to sleep.

There you are! #4!

Staffs do have a bigger importance...

But I'll leave you in suspense like the Angel I am!

I actually have written up quite a lot this past week so I'm proud!

I'm currently working on a request from a friend so that might explain my absence!

How you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter Four

It's been a little while longer than I meant.

But whatever, it's here!

Besides, it must be better than having to wait a few years for updates.

Also, did I forget the Hearts' and Diamonds' Rulers' Point of Views?

No, I'm not always gonna do that. In some chapters, other kingdom rulers play a bigger role than the others in it. So I exclude them from it.

PS: Allistar=Scotland (Boy, #9 of Spades)

Liam=Wales (Boy, #8 of Spades)

Owen=Northern Ireland (Boy, #7 of Spades)

Erin=Ireland (Girl. Yes, I portray her as a girl. #7 of Spades too, she and her twin brother share the title)

 **Warning: Mild violence and blood is mentioned!**

 **Chapter Four: The Black Dog**

 **Jack of Clubs' POV**

Though we offered them three rooms for each Kingdom, they all shared one. They asked if there were more guards to be posted over each door at night. We had about four at each doorway.

I couldn't blame them though.

This creature goes after the newly found children, they probably were naturally scared for both the children, and the King.

For when the king died, as did the other rulers.

We were magically bonded like that.

Extra precautions were taken to ensure the safety of our guests, and ourselves.

The very next day, we had the chefs prepare a large breakfast.

Slowly, as the other rulers got up, even the little ones, we decided to discuss last night at breakfast by candlelight.

First we decided that they'd leave for home once we got to the bottom of this.

Then we moved on to the matter of the "monster from the shadows" as the kids called it.

"Arthur," Ludwig asked slowly, "could you tell us about the fairies and other creatures you believe in?"

The Queen looked offended,

"What are you trying to say? I sent these beasts on my own daughter?"

The German hastily shook his head,

"Nein, I was just saying... you seem to know the most about these things."

Arthur still refused,

"I don't know everything about these creatures! My brothers know a lot about a handful of these too, so do several of you."

The King of Hearts pressed on,

"Yes, but I mean the dark legends, the ones that make children unhappy, and scared."

"The Krampus."

"Excuse me?"

"The Krampus. Your twisted belief of a beast that takes children away and eats them if they're naughty on Christmas Eve. I personally think getting coal in your stocking is better. I'm not the only one with dark beliefs, Ludwig."

I rolled my eyes slightly at the two.

Ludwig was struggling to keep his temper down,

"Arthur. This is a simple request from the Hearts Kingdom to you. I've researched thoroughly last night of other myths I found here, but I found nothing. The Kirklands seem to have interesting beliefs, maybe you have something you know?"

This Brit considered this for a bit,

"None, as I can think of right now, it least, but maybe if I ask my brothers..."

I piped up, "Would you be willing to do that?"

"Yes," he said, "Let me borrow your bird, I'll message them right away."

Elizaveta excused herself to unlock Shadow's cage.

"Anyways, where did you get the idea of mythical creatures, Ludwig?" I pressed.

The German king hesitated, "Well... I couldn't seem to place a person with this... it seemed almost spiritual. I decided to look into more supernatural things, and I came across myths and legends. Maybe they were true, I mean, people did believe."

I nodded, "Logical..."

By the time we looked up, Arthur was neatly scrawling words on a piece of paper.

Shadow was perched on Elizaveta's fingers, staring at the Spades' Queen with a knowing look.

He was a small raven, but rather quick, the message should be delivered in a day.

"Thank you, to the Spades' Castle, Allistar Kirkland please." Arthur said before folding up his note.

He gave it to Shadow, who gripped it in his beak, and flew out the window.

"And now we wait." I mumbled to myself.

Ludwig shook his head, "No, that's not all we can do."

We all shot a look at the man.

"For now, we need to all share our beliefs and possible causes of this."

Several of us seemed to ponder over this thought.

Maybe if we found a creature that some of us knew about, we could figure it out.

A indecipherable mumble sounded from Arthur.

"Pardon?" I asked.

He coughed awkwardly,

"Well there's always Dracula... a vampire. The attack was at night, from what we can guess, which is when he normally comes out... they say his skin is colder than the ice up north, that explains the cold hands."

Gazes were exchanged around the room, "That's a good start," meekly answered Lili.

I agreed, "Ja, that makes sense."

"But there's one problem with that." Alfred added.

We all turned to him, "It was dark all day because of the storm. Why did he only come out at night if the only thing he is weak to is sunlight and garlic?"

Everyone seemed to ignore that he had said something smart.

"Good point." Elizaveta replied, "I do see how both ends work. Though I don't understand how the room was drained of all warmth. Doesn't really add up."

Ludwig agreed, "Ja. Does the legend say anything about the room going cold?"

Arthur shook his head, "No, it doesn't. I've told you anything I've found useful of him."

A collective sigh filled the room.

"Ve~ I guess the waiting game does have to continue." Feliciano said.

Nobody wanted to wait, but the knew the Italian was very well right.

 **The Nine of Spades' POV**

The castle was rather quiet and dark. We had been facing random attacks of these beasts that I had only seen in fairy tales.

I was currently wandering around the dark castle, sword in hand in case something leapt out at me, and a candle in the other.

I was praying Arthur didn't have to deal with things like this.

Though, I assume my prayers weren't answered.

Then, I heard a loud and impatient _chirrrrppp!_

My eyes widened as I eyed the room in alarm.

What?

 _Chhiiirrrrppp!_

I frowned, unable to locate the source of it.

Suddenly, a small, black bird was zooming towards me, _CHIRP CHIIIRRRP._

"What the?!"

He landed gracefully beside me, dropping a neatly folded paper on the window sill.

"Oh, you have mail," I sighed of relief as I sheathed my sword, set down my candle, took the paper, and unfolded the neat creases.

The perfect handwriting was unmistakably my little brother's.

"A creature from the dark that drains warmth from the room, and is cold to the touch?"

I echoed softly after scanning the note.

I feel like I would know something...

Tucking it in my pocket, I called to the bird to follow me.

"Erin? Owen? Liam? Hello?" I whispered.

"I'm here," I heard Erin's gentle voice answer.

Her redhead was just barely visible from behind the corridor.

"Good. Find the others and please meet me in the library."

Erin nods, "Right,"

"Umm... Mr. Allistar? Are you alright? Can I help you with something?" the kind voice of our Three of Spades asked.

"No, Tino, we can deal with this. Continue patrolling with the others, please."

Cautiously, I lifted the candle into my right hand and progressed mutely to the library, on hearing the faint flutter of the raven's wings behind me.

The wooden door groaned a little as I pushed it open.

I winced, and risked eyeballing my surroundings.

Nothing was there.

The library was a large, circular corner piece of the castle on the far left.

Bookcases were built into the walls, filled to the brim with an assortment of books.

In the back, there was a fireplace with a table, couches, and chairs to sit around it.

On either side, it had stacks of logs and piles of kindling.

About a yard away from the right wall, a spiral staircase swirled around to another floor full of more bookcases.

A wooden platform wrapped around with them, leaving an opening in the middle for a chandelier to hang down.

Overall, it was just absolutely stunning.

Generally, the candles on the chandelier were lit, and would make the whole room sparkle.

Though, the library ended up being unused since it's regular, Arthur, was away in another kingdom.

I lifted a few logs and tossed them into the fireplace.

Then, I tossed in some kindling, picking out one to ignite with my candle first, and let the fire grow steadily.

I then tiptoed up the spiral staircase and lit all the candles I could reach on the chandelier.

For a few seconds, I listened to the crackling of the fire.

I could see why Arthur liked this place so much.

It was isolated and quiet.

A place very difficult to come by with such a boisterous king.

The door moaned slightly quieter this time, and peaked out from the spiral staircase.

Here came the other Kirklands, filing into the room as silent as possible.

I made my way down the stairs to meet them.

"Allistar," said Liam, "you do realize that the fire is giving away our location?"

"Liam," I said in response, "you do realize that all of us are a team?"

He didn't reply.

"I just received a letter from Arthur," I began, figuring they were all wondering the same thing.

"He was talking about a creature that is cold to the touch, and drains the warmth from the room. He doesn't know what it is, do any of you have any ideas?"

Silence.

I was about to continue before Owen giggled a little.

"What?"

"I dunno, was he attacked by the Dementors from his little book series?" Owen teased, amusement glinting in his eyes.

I simply stated seriously, "They attacked the children, not Arthur."

I saw him tense slightly, all signs of hilarity dissolving.

I cleared my threat and continued, "Seeing as none of us have any ideas, I figured we should search the library. They have all kinds of fairy tales and myths scattered here. Who knows, maybe Mum didn't tell us all of them. This library is far too big for me to finish, and with this weather, who knows how long that bird took to get here? Arthur forgot to date it, after all. We need to send him our response immediately if we want anything good to come out of this."

The others exchanged glances, then seemed to come to an agreement.

"Alright, might as well help Arthur, he is our Queen, and our brother," Erin announced.

I smiled, "Thank you. Now, go. Hurry please, and try to find something on mythical beasts and creatures. The sooner we find something the better."

We scattered around the bookshelves, pulling out books, fanning through them, then replacing it.

The cycle went on for maybe an hour or so.

Occasionally, there would be

Until Liam spoke up, "What about this? 'The Black Dog is a creature from old Scottish legends. It is said that the atmosphere seems to chill around this mysterious beast when encountered. It is said to have English origin, and often predicts death to those who see it.'"

I stared at him in confusion, "Where'd you get that from?"

"A footnote from this old fairy tail, I guess it was mentioned by one of the characters or something." Liam answered.

By now, the others had paused as well, all watching Liam with similar expressions.

"Does it mention anything about it being cold to the touch?"

"Nope, by the way he's described, I don't think anyone is insane enough to touch that thing."

"Hmm. I'll write that down, but keep looking."

I scribbled, "The Black Dog" down, and everyone resumed leafing through pages of a book.

Once again, the library was dead silent.

All you could hear was the fire's _crackle-pops_ and the rustle of papers.

Hours flew by again, exhaustion came in waves over the us as we continued to hopelessly search.

"Alli, there's nothing here." Erin eventually stated, breaking the silence.

"There's got to be more!" I insisted, fanning through another book then replacing it.

"We've been here for God knows how long. We're all tired and it's no use to continue to search." Erin reasoned.

"Arthur deserves an answer. He's probably being attacked by something as we speak, Erin. We have to do what we can!" I argued back, my voice raising a little.

"We have done all that can. What will it take to get that through your think head?" her voice was rising as well.

"I want to help him. I want to give him the answers he needs. I don't want him to die!" I shot back.

"He can't die unless Alfred does, and you know very well that Alfred is far from death."

"How do you know that?"

"How do you know that Arthur is being attacked?"

"He explained it all in the bloody letter! Do I need to reread it?"

Owen broke in, "Calm down, both of you! We're trying to help Arthur, Allistar, we really are. Though, Erin is right. It's probably very late in modern time, we need some rest, then we'll continue tomorrow-"

I felt something inside me snap.

"What if there isn't a tomorrow for one of them?" I nearly screamed.

Liam shook his head, "Now that's just irrational. You're just tired Allistar, we all are."

"Liam-" I began, but I was cut off with the sound of a horse's neigh.

We all have a quick look around the room.

"What the heck...?" Owen mumbled.

The door thudded harshly.

Something was trying to break in.

They seemed to realize this too.

"I need to reply to Arthur," I announced, rushing towards the table.

My siblings armed themselves, all standing defensively before me.

For a few moments, there was only pure, suspenseful silence.

For those few moments, I hopefully thought I could finish the note.

I had scrawled about half a paragraph when the doors burst open.

The all-too-familiar figure of the rotting horse with half a man sewed on to the top in sloppy stitches and a demonic glowing eye stood'

His arms dangled dangerously close to the floor, and his blackened blood ominously dripped on the floor.

He appeared to be skinless, almost like his skin had been peeled off.

I could tell by the glint of recognition in their eyes that they had remembered this from Mum's fairy tales.

The Nuckelavee.

"Alli, do you have a bird?" Erin asked, backing away from it slowly.

"Yes, I have it right here. I'm almost done..." I trailed off ask I went back to writing.

This seemed to enrage the beast, a loud neigh erupted again from his horse as I gave the paper my signature.

Sloppily folding it, I tucked it in my pocket along with Arthur's letter.

I needed to get to a window.

I cupped the bird in on hand, and ever so slowly pulled out my sword.

The Nuckelavee watched, as if studying me.

Bending my knees ever so slightly, I sprinted for the door.

A huge, ape-like arm reached for me, attempting to slash at my back.

Erin's arrow whizzed forward, catching the arm cleanly as it nearly missed me.

It was times like these that I was grateful for my sister's precision.

When he turned on her, Owen and Liam launched theirselves at him too, slashing at his arms and legs.

But he didn't want anything from them.

He wanted me.

By then, I had made great progress, the adrenaline pumping through my veins had gotten me halfway down the long hallway.

"Allistar!" our Six of Spades called, "What's wrong?"

I didn't stop to answer, instead I just called over my shoulder, "Under attack in the library,"

That was all I needed to say to send the blond down the hallway with his axe.

I continued on my way, not daring to spare a look back.

Just as I reached the back right corner piece of the castle, I heard the eerie echo of a galloping horse.

I sheathed my sword and whipped out my note, double checking to make sure it was the right one, and slipped it into the raven's beak.

The clippity-clops were getting louder just as I stuck my arms out of the window and into the rainy outside.

"To Arthur Kirkland in the Clubs' Kingdom Castle,"

I tossed the bird up, getting him to take flight quickly.

Thunder ferociously cackled in the distance, lightning flashing the room with a bright blue light.

The Nuckelavee appeared at the doorway, arrows sticking out of him in several directions.

I wielded my sword once more and charged at it.

Arthur, be safe.

 **The Queen of Spades' POV**

 _"'Arthur,_

 _I sincerely apologize for the messy handwriting, I was in a bit of a rush to write this. Unfortunately, we haven't found anything on creatures like that. Erin, Owen, Liam and I spent hours researching in the library. Though we have a lead. The Black Dog, ever heard of it? It was an old Scottish legend that was mentioned in a fairy tale. He appears to have the same ability to turn the room cold, and he appears to attack lone travelers. Look him up at the Clubs' Library, and don't go alone please._

 _I'm sorry we couldn't find much more on anything, but we've had to evacuate the library due to the now common attacks of monsters._

 _Arthur, please, be safe._

 _The castle isn't like home without—'_ I'll just skip this...

 _'Don't be irrational._

 _I don't want to lose anyone, even if their from another Kingdom._

 _If you need anything, send another letter._

 _~Allistar Kirkland, The Nine of Spades_

 _Ps, the Nuckelavee is real, Art, in fact, I'm staring at one as I write.'"_

I read the letter out loud, skipping some sediment.

"Tch, the git used 'their' wrong," I criticized, attempting to lighten the mood.

The other rulers watched me intently, all seeming lost in their own thoughts.

"Well," Ludwig said, "Allistar has given us a lead, and I plan on using that. Also, what is a Nuh-ka-larvae?"

His attempt to pronounce it amused me.

"Nuck-eh-la-ve," I sounded out, "and it's a centaur-like creature from Scottish legends, it's not a pretty sight either."

Ludwig nodded slowly.

"All we need now is to research it, right?" Alfred asked hopefully.

"It's not that easy, but it's worth a try," I explained to him.

"We have to start somewhere. I'll show you to the library." Elizaveta offered.

"Yes thank you." I answered gratefully, standing up.

Alfred popped out his seat too, Michelle joining him.

"He said you can't go alone, Artie."

Yao stood up too, "We should help you, who knows what will come out, aru."

I gave a tiny smile, "That would be appreciated, come on then."

We followed the Hungarian into their library.

It reminded me of my own.

Similar layout, but all furniture was different, and they were placed in different places as well.

I guess I didn't realize how homesick I really was.

I think I'm improving more with my writing.

I've been trying to make it more descriptive for you guys.

Hope you've enjoyed!


	6. Chapter Five

I finally came around to posting! I apologize for being so late with it, I was busy with family things! I hope y'all can understand. ^^ Of course, I'm back now, and ready to keep writing! So fingers crossed that the next one will be out sooner than this one!

 **Chapter Five: Unlikely Companionship**

 **Jack of Spades' POV**

The room the rulers of the Spades' kingdom was rather large, and decorated neatly with rich fabrics and hand-crafted furniture. Of course, green was absolutely everywhere, but I was in no place to argue since our castle was the same way with blue.

We had changed to our night clothes, and were all just lounging around in the room.

All except little Michelle, who was curled up and sound asleep in the corner of the large, king-sized bed in her pale blue nightgown.

"Nothing," Arthur mumbled, breaking the thick layer silence in the room, "the only lead we've got, and we found nothing."

I smiled sympathetically at the troubled queen, "Yes, that is true, aru. However keep in mind that we didn't search the whole library yet, or the other castles' libraries."

The pale blond nodded, acknowledging my words politely.

"Besides, it's our first day of searching." came Alfred's voice, he was leaning back on the wall beside the bed, playing with his spade-shaped pocket watch.

Arthur mumbled an agreement, then sat down beside Michelle, watching her as if he wondered what she was dreaming about.

"We still haven't solved the mystery of why she showed up." the Brit pointed out.

Which was true, she just showed up one day.

"I still haven't solved the mystery of why you came home with this girl and pretty much just kept her, aru." I said with an amused tone, "Aiya, you young people these days make no sense. Who knows where she has been!"

Alfred snickered a bit at this, though his queen stiffened, "N-no! It's not that we just took her in! It's so dangerous out there and we were trying to protect her!" he defended.

I cracked a smile, "Joking, I was joking!"

Never once in my life had I thought I'd be more sarcastic than Arthur. Though I guess that was because he was stressed.

It went silent once more, all you could hear was the pounding rain against stone, and the thunder crackling in the distance.

I sighed and sympathetically smiled, "I understand it's hard for you, it's very stressful. But you must remember, you need to relax too. Stress will only make things worse. I know from experience."

"I just want to know what happened after they sent us a letter," the queen frowned, "the bird could've been so fast that it was faster back than it was going there. Usually it's about the same speed."

I exchanged a knowing look with Alfred, both of us knew what to expect.

"Allistar had mentioned being under attack while he was writing, what if they're not okay?"

No matter what anybody told the Englishman, none of us could convince him otherwise.

It was rather adorable that he couldn't stop worrying about his loved ones, but at times like these, he was letting the weight hold him back from doing much else.

Before we could say much else, a swift knock on the door caught our attention.

"We're about to lock up, is everybody present?" came one of the guard's voices, doing his usual nightly rounds.

"Yes!" called Arthur, not bothering to count.

Alfred on the other hand looked around the room as he surveyed who was here. I gave him a questioning look, clearly wondering what he was looking for.

"Alright. If you need anything just holler, there will be three guards posted out your door-"

"No! Wait, we're missing someone!" he said hastily, cutting the man off.

"Sir, is something wrong?" asked the same man.

"Alfred, Michelle is right here." Arthur informed, motioning to the sleeping child.

I nodded, standing from my spot to make my way over to him, praying he wasn't ill.

"What's wrong, who's missing?" the guard asked, sounding tense and worried.

Alfred's expression turned to one of pure guilt, "My brother!" he groaned.

I quirked a brow at him, "What?"

The guard didn't reply, and I assumed he was just as confused as we were.

"Our Ten of Spades! My brother!"

His panicked state caused both Arthur and me to frantically try to calm him down.

"Alfred, are you sure he came too?" the sandy blond ruler asked.

"Yes he was in the carriage with us!" the honey blond combed a hand through his hair then pushed himself off the wall, making his way to the folded pile of clothes.

I watched him carelessly yank his blue coat out, slipping into it quickly.

"Where has he been the past couple weeks or so?" he mumbled walking past me.

"Where are you going, aru?" I demanded, only to be met with piercing blue eyes filled with determination.

"I'm gonna find Matthew," he stated, reaching for the doorknob.

"Alfred it's not safe!" Arthur hissed, sliding off the bed and marching up to him.

"You're unarmed and god knows what can attack you out there!"

I nodded, agreeing with him completely, "It's also night, around the same time when the attacks have been happening." I added.

"To be honest, Yao, it's always dark. Have you seen the storm outside?" the king pointed out stubbornly.

"That's beside our point!" his queen seethed.

"Excuse me?" called the guard, sounding impatient.

"What is it?"

"We'll send out a search party right away. But I ask that you stay in there. We will return as soon as possible."

Alfred hurriedly tried to twist the knob, trying to shove it open, but the guard had already locked the door and walked off with the key.

He pounded the door for a second, then sighed, seeming to be giving up.

"Just like what I said with Arthur, you need to relax, aru. Remember to relax. Again, I speak with experience."

The king answered with a small shake of his head before he removed his coat again, tossing it back to where it was earlier.

He then sat back down on the bed, massaging his temples.

Arthur looked like her was going to say something comforting when he was beat to it.

Out of nowhere, a distinct laugh sounded from inside the room, making the three of us jump.

"Kesesesesesese!~ That's awesome. You're so scared of losing someone who you don't even need to worry about!" a gruff voice said.

"What do you mean?" asked Alfred, his voice tense and the least bit angry.

There was a little snapping noise, a bit of a puff of white smoke, and there stood an albino with blood red eyes and dark clothing.

Well... he was floating more than he was standing.

With his devilish attire and evil smirk, I knew right away that this man was a Joker, one of the few biggest troublemakers in all of Fantasia.

"Gilbert the Joker at your service!" he said mockingly, bowing slightly.

He then shooed his hand in dismissal,

"Matthew's finnnneeee," he reported, drawing out the last word.

"How do you know?" I questioned with authority.

The Joker grinned evilly before tossing us a look, "I happen to know him personally!"

Taking this as a bit of a threat, Alfred's eyes narrowed dangerously, "What did you do to Matthew?" he asked, his tone more demanding than mine.

The albino looked offended, "I didn't do anything wrong to Birdie! Mein gott, why would I do that?!"

It was Arthur's turn to speak, "You're a joker! Why wouldn't you do something to him?"

I watched the latter laugh, his smile not faltering, "We're talking stereotypes now, are we? It's also a stereotype that blonds are stupid! But hey, look at you two, you've made it this far in life!"

"Just tell us where Matthew is!" Alfred exclaimed, sounding just as impatient as the guard from earlier.

Gilbert shook his head, "If I tell you, then what use will it be? You can't get the message out or leave this place!"

"At least we know he's okay." I suggested, glad to see the others nod in agreement.

"Hmm..." he seemed to ponder, "Alright, I'll tell you. But it's gonna cost ya something."

Crossing his arms, Alfred stood up to face him, "What is it then?"

Making a deal with a Joker wasn't always the best idea. They were tricksters, and there was almost always a catch. Some of them didn't keep their word even after you fulfilled your part of the deal.

It was just how they worked.

Though the look on Alfred's face looked fierce and challenging, so I was obliged to keep quiet.

"Food," replied Gilbert simply, "I am just starved! They have nothing in the Forbidden Kingdoms that you can just buy! You have to hunt for yourself!"

Slowly I nodded at this, "You want me to order some food here? We have plenty of leftovers from dinner. Enough to feed the members in the castle twice more."

Appearing to like the idea, Gilbert smirked, "Ja, I like that idea! Order me a meal, then I'll tell you." he stated.

So Alfred obeyed, and caught a passing guard's attention.

A few minutes following, a guard brought a plate of food.

Gilbert seemed particularly excited about this, and scarfed down most of it before glancing up at us, the three of us had been watching him expectantly, not wanting to miss a word he had to say.

If Gilbert was a honorable Joker, we'd be in luck.

Much to my surprise, he was.

"Birdie is in the garden, under the little gazebo protected by a spell he asked me to cast. He goes their to escape the stress and relax, sometimes he stayed there over night when it was bad." he finally explained before taking another bite of his meal.

"Will he be back?! Can you teleport him here or something?" Alfred asked with a slightly relieved look.

The albino shook his head, "I can do many things, but one thing I can't do is teleport someone else somewhere."

Our king frowned, "But then how do we get Mattie back?" he asked.

"I can bring him back when he wants. I'll undo the spell and personally take him here, something only someone as awesome as me would do." Gilbert smiled proudly.

"Can you at least deliver a message to him?" I asked curiously.

He thought for a second, "Since that was probably the most awesome food I've had in a while, and I am just that kind of awesomely humble and kind Joker, ja. I'll do that as one last favor. What do you want me to tell him?"

I turned to Alfred, mentally deciding it would be best for him to write the message.

"Just tell him that we're worried, and we want him to come back." Alfred answered.

"Can do," answered Gilbert, "now I've got lots more awesome things to do, thanks for the food-"

"One second, Gilbert." Arthur called, sounding curious.

I gave him a look, what does he want from him?

"What do you know about this storm and the creatures that attack at night?" he asked, his green eyes sparkling with hope.

Of course! Why not ask someone who lived in a place full of evil?

The Joker shook his head, "That's gonna cost you too. I was already generous enough to give you two for one."

"Then what do you want? I'll pay whatever price you put on it." Arthur insisted persistently.

I frowned, "Arthur, that's not a good idea."

The Queen didn't reply, his gaze was locked with Gilbert's. I gave Alfred a pleading look for him to back me up, but he didn't say anything and watched the scene play out with a blank expression.

Gilbert tapped his chin, appearing to be thinking about what he could possibly want with such an open person.

"Hmm," he began, "you know what? Throw something at me."

Even though Arthur was standing his ground, I could see some relief wash over his face.

He was probably expecting to give up his life or something harsh—I didn't blame him for it though.

Jokers were usually tricky spirits, who would gladly use desperation to their advantage. Though Gilbert didn't seem to be that way, it made me wonder why.

"How about an alliance?" the queen proposed.

"You share all the information you know on this and any information you gain later on, and in return, we will provide our alliance and protect you from being reprimanded by other kingdoms, maybe even provide you with a few meals."

The albino spirit slowly nodded while hearing this, then he lowered himself from hovering and stood on the ground before he stuck his hand out with a broad smile.

"You have yourself a deal, blondie."

With a look of pure happiness, Arthur firmly gripped his hand and shook it.

I wasn't sure how Alfred was going to react to this, but much to my surprise, he approached Gilbert too and shook his hand as well.

"Welcome to the alliance, dude." he said with a smile.

Figuring it'd be best not to argue once again, I joined in and shook his hand as well. "Welcome to the alliance, aru." I greeted.

"Awesome!" he cheered, "Well now that that's worked out, where should I start with what I know?"

 **King of Hearts' POV**

The following morning, we held a meeting once more in the dining room as usual. Though the rulers of the Spades' Kingdom were taking their sweet time with getting dressed and waking up this morning. This particularly surprised me since it was in fact their queen who had seemed to be the most eager to continue with our search for answers. It got to the point where Elizaveta sent a third servant to retrieve them.

Only then did they show up again, though it appeared that they weren't alone.

At first, the usual four came out, which were Alfred, Arthur, Yao, and Michelle. Looking closer, I noticed that a somewhat familiar young man was following behind. All I could tell was that he was a Joker—a spirit who loved to cause trouble.

"Good morning, nice of you to join us." Roderich said stiffly, apparently just as annoyed as I was.

Alfred grinned sheepishly, "Yeah dude so... we were just kinda busy, and yeah. Oh, and meet the new member of our alliance?" he said uncertainly.

The albino behind him grinned and waved, the surprised faces around the room didn't seem to phase him.

Deciding someone should say something, I stood up, crossing my arms as I spoke.

"Might I ask why we would let a Joker join our alliance? Aren't they responsible for this in the first place?"

Yao was the first to answer, shaking his head as he replied.

"Jokers we're the cause of it, they are merely spirits with a bad reputation."

Still baffled, I quirked a brow at him.

"So then what are your motives for inviting him to join?" I pressed.

"Everyone," began Arthur, "this here is Gilbert the Joker, and he has some crucial information about what is currently going on."

Gasps and murmurs sounded in the room, all concerning what this man might know. On the other hand, that was currently the least of my worries. His name was Gilbert? And he looked so familiar too? Perhaps it was who I thought it was?

After a few seconds, I discarded this thought, finding it stupid that I thought I knew this spirit.

"How did you get this information then?" Elizaveta asked, suspiciously eying him.

"I'm an awesome spirit with a lot of free time," Gilbert answered, "I spy on others for the fun of it, and I happen to know somethings about what you're trying to figure out."

"Well what are you waiting for?" I asked, addressing Gilbert, "Share with us what you know."

He smirked cockily, "Ja, alright. So first off, you're all wrong with the mythology junk."

"What...? How can that be true, we spent hours trying to figure it all out!" asked Kiku, expressing everyone's emotions in the room perfectly.

We had all thought we were getting somewhere, and then he is able to just tell us that our progress was nothing?

"You heard the awesome me," Gilbert said, taking advantage of the amount of attention directed towards him, "you're wrong. This has absolutely nothing to do with mythological creatures coming to life."

This, I was sure he was wrong about.

"Explain the thing that attacked Arthur's siblings then. Or the thing that tried to take Lovino." I suggested, genuinely wanting to hear his reasoning.

"Of course." he responded. "Have you ever heard someone say 'my worst nightmare has come true'?"

Connecting the dots rather quickly, I frowned.

"Our worst fears are coming true?" I asked.

The albino nodded in confirmation.

"I used to think Alli wasn't afraid of anything... but I guess even the bravest people have their fears..." I heard the Queen of Spades muse softly.

"So fratello's worst fear is a dark figure in the middle of a thunder storm with cold hands that grab him by the waist?" Feliciano asked, not really understanding the concept completely.

"Non, not quite," said Francis unsurely, "it could represent something. Like a fear of darkness. Am I correct?"

Gilbert nodded again, seeming glad we understood so quickly.

"Oi, I'm not afraid of the dark!" Lovino insisted harshly from Antonio's lap.

The Spaniard holding him chuckled, clearly showing that the little one was bluffing. He was in fact afraid of the dark, I would know from the few times I caught him sneaking out of his bed at night into someone else's on the nights I stayed up late. So far Gilbert was doing a pretty good job of this, but I still didn't understand something.

"Then what about the storm? Is anybody here afraid of thunderstorms?" I asked, glancing around the room curiously.

Nobody said anything, they all just continued staring at me blankly, as if they were all embarrassed to tell. Even in the dim lighting the candlelight provided, I could see in their eyes that they knew someone here was lying. Dropping the matter, I waved my hand in dismissal, "Never mind, but Gilbert, your theory does make a lot of sense, it would also explain why they specifically targeting one person in each of the attacks so far."

"Ja, but that's not all I know!" as the words came out of his mouth, the spirit floated a little ways towards the table, his arms crossed proudly.

"Arthur tells me that you have four scepters?"

"Sí," said Antonio, "I brought them from my last exploration. Why? Do you have information of them too?"

The Joker shrugged a little, "Well I don't know as much about that, I'm not one to spend time collecting and studying artifacts. So I only know as much as you do."

The mercenary nodded, seeming a tad disappointed.

"Is there anything else that may be of use to us?" I asked, acknowledging Gilbert.

"Nein, that should be all," he replied.

"Very well," I answered, "thank you. We're glad to have you in our alliance."

Alright! Looks like Prussia made an appearance! Canada was also hinted to come in soon. ;3 Anyway? Thank you for reading! Criticism is always welcomed, and I hope you enjoyed! ^^


End file.
